soloquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Harumi
Harumi (はるみ "Spring Beauty") is the daughter of D'Seon and younger half-sister of Vergil. She is stated to be an Enchanted Butterfly, as she displays the symbol of a butterfly in many parts of her attire. She fights for the good of the lands and to protect everything she loves. She will be a playable character in Solo Quest Tournament. History A charming and respectful young lady, Harumi is the daughter of D'Seon and the half-sister of Vergil. Unaware of being the daughter and sister of two Dark Sages, Harumi seeks light and goes they way of the hero. Being taken in by Jia Shi, who knows of her father, Harumi was taught the way of hero and join in the tournament to find her true destiny. Along side Robin, Harumi is gradually controlling her power. Heading into Questeria to train more and enter the tournament, Harumi met up with Cila, a young former dancer and secret wealthy daughter. Character Symbolism She is symbolized by the characters "spring" (春), "hope" (希望) and by butterflies (蝶). Appearance Harumi is of Japanese and Chinese decent as well as Esporian decent. Harumi is of average height, slim, and has fair skin. She has long, light brown, big hair that goes to her mid-to-lower back. She has large brown eyes hinted with lavender at the center and long eyelashes, dons light pink lipstick and dashes of light lavender eye-makeup. On her head, she wears a kanzashi. Her attire consists of a purple halter top with a dark purple scales in the middle, hind up with fishnets under it. She wears a long skirt that matches the top with golden trimmings and an opening on the left held together by a golden butterfly clip. Under her skirt, Harumi dons fishnet stockings, a dark purple pair of boots with blue and lavender reflective material. On her arms she has black armbands on her upper arm. Personality Harumi is very mannered, soft-spoken, and soft in the nature of things. Harumi is more copassionate and forgiving fighter; after she wins a fight, she'll got to her opponent to see if she hurt them to much and helps them up to their feet. She is very courteous and swiftly helps people in need. Abilities Harumi uses extended kicks and striking techniques. With the techniques that Harumi uses, helps her in extending her combos. Powers * Dust Manipulation: Harumi can create, shape and manipulate dust and dust particles from various sources. **'Dust Torrent: '''Harumi creates a tunnel of fast dust, sucking the opponent closer. **'Dust Trail: While Harumi dashes forward, her trail of dust makes it slippery. Gameplay Fighting Style Signature Moves * '''Butterfly Kick: Harumi jumps in the air and comes down with a kick (can be done in air). * Chō Rush: Harumi "flies" forward and pushes the opponent back. (can be done in air). * Chō no hane (Butterfly Wings): Harumi has temporal (dark indigo) wings which gets her temporal enhanced strength. * Mariposa Strike: Harumi does a flip kick. Quest Finisher * '''Taking Flight: '''Harumi gets out her fans and rises the opponent into the air, she then flips into the air and kicks them down. Quotes Relationships Trivia * Harumi was first going to be a ninja-type fighter but was turned into a sweet warrior. * She currently has crush on Robin. It is often revealed that she does during her fights with him or conversation with her friend, Cila. * Her favorite colors are lavender, dark purple, pink, magenta and orange. All of these colors are incorporated in Questeria's color scheme. * Harumi is the shortest female fighter in the Solo Quest Tournament. * Her mother, Kasumi Hanako, protects her from the truth of her father and half-brother. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Princess Category:Phoenix Wiing Category:Siliera Category:Good Characters Category:Solo Quest Tournament Characters Category:Earth Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists